A Different Kind of Relationship
by MaryJane Weasley
Summary: Angelina has just graduated from Hogwarts. She is off to start her Quidditch career when Fred shows up. Will she take him back? Of course she will. The major question is: will they make it work?
1. King's Cross

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Especially not the part on the station, that is a quote from OotP. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's notes: This is my first fanfic ever. I hope at least someone will like it. Constructive critizism and ideas are always welcome. The story is complaint with OotP and below.

**A Different Kind of Relationship**

Chapter 1

King's Cross

Angelina sighed. She took one last look over her shoulder before she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the final time. Her seventh year at Hogwarts had now officially ended. She had graduated with Outstanding in every subject. Gryffindor had won both the Quidditch Cup and House Cup. Now, she would go home to her father, stay there for two weeks and spend as much time as she could with her dad and friends before it was time to move into her new flat in Holyhead.

She hadn't believed it at first. Shortly after the last Quidditch game of the year, the winning game against Slytherin, she had received a letter from Holyhead in which they had asked her to come and play for the Holyhead Harpies. Apparently, there had been talent scouts at the last game and they had liked her so much that they had decided right away offer her a position on the team. She had said yes immediately even though it was only a place as a reserve chaser. They had however promised her that if she played well, then she could be promoted sooner than she thought. Playing for the Harpies had been a dream of Angelina's since she was a little kid. Her life couldn't have been better at this moment if it hadn't been for one person. Fred Weasley.

------------

George groaned as the blinds of his window were pulled up and a bright ray of sunlight hit him in the eyes. He pulled the cover over his head as he heard the unusually chipper voice of his twin brother.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!"

George grumbled something incoherently in response as he heard his brother rustle around the room.

"Come on, you can't sleep all day," Fred said as he pulled the covers of his tired brother and threw them on the floor. Fred had no time to react as George practically jumped out of the bed and tackled his twin out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

It felt good to have his own room. It wasn't big, but it was large enought to fit all his stuff plus some space to move around in. He and Fred had shared a room since they were born, at one point they had had to share with Percy too which had been a nightmare.

They had only been six at the time thier uncle Bilius had dicided to visit one summer. They usually enjoyed having relatives visit but this time was different. Bilius was apparently going through some sort of depression which meant that he needed lots of time talking to their father and lots of privacy. Arthur and Molly decided to give him Percy's room since it was the cleanest. Percy had then moved inte Fred and George's room with a lot of protests from all three of them.

Now Fred and George had their own flat just a couple of blocks away from their store. Mrs. Weasley had been furious with them when they had returned home before the school year had ended. She had made them do an excessive amount of chores as a punishment for not finishing school. It had all been very inefficient since they needed to spend a lot of time in their newly opened store.

Consequently, they had searched for an empty flat and moved in as soon as they got the chance.

George glanced that hung on the wall across the room. 10 o'clock. Why would Fred wake him up so early on a day when the shop is closed. He didn't take much time to ponder over that. He went back to sleep instead.

------------

Angelina soon found the compartment where her friends were located.

"So, what are you all doing this summer?" Lee asked as Angelina was placing her bag on the shelf over the seats.

"Homework," Katie answered grumpily. Angelina took a seat next to her, across from Alicia who sat next to Lee. "It is so unfair that you are all finished school now and I have one year left."

"Don't worry Katie, we'll stay in touch," Alicia reassured her.

"Yeah, of course we will," Lee added. "And if you miss us too much you can always pull a Weasley."

Lee, Alicia and Katie all laughed at Lee's joke about the Weasley twins big escape from Hogwarts. Angelina could't bring herself to join and stared out the window instead. It didn't take long for Alicia to notice that their friend didn't share their amusement. Ever since the twins had flown out of Hogwarts, Fred had been a very touchy subject around Angelina. Something had happened between the two the day before he left but Alicia didn't know what, and getting Angelina to talk about it was an impossible task.

------------

Half an hour after the rude awakening Fred came barging into George's room again.

"Are you not up yet?!" Fred exclaimed.

George decided that there was no use in trying to get back to sleep. He got up and tiredly walked over to his drawer.

"What's with the big hurry?" he grunted.

Being forced out of the bed on one of the few days when he could have a sleep-in was not something he preferred. He, just like Fred, was not a morning person and unless they was given coffee they would stay grumpy for a very long time.

"It's 10 thirty. A perfect time for sleeping on the few days we don't have to work, because in case you don't remember, we decided to have the shop closed today."

"I do remember that we decided to have it closed today. Do you remember why?" Fred spoke slowly as if speaking to a three-year old.

"Yes...no. Maybe," George tried his hardest to recall why Fred had wanted the shop closed on this specific day. However, seeing as it was still early and George hadn't had any coffee yet he couldn't remember anything no matter how much he tried. Then suddenly it hit him.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed as the pillow Fred had thrown at him fell the floor.

"The Hogwarts Express is arriving today!"

"So?" George really couldn't see what Fred was so worked up about.

"So?!" Fred couldn't believe his brother didn't get what he meant. "The Hogwarts Express. Is arriving. Today. Do you want me to spell it out even clearer for you?"

"Yes please."

Fred let out a grunt as he strode out the room and slammed the door after himself. George just stood there in shock with a shirt in one hand and a pair of pants in the other.

It wasn't until he was getting changed after his shower that it hit him. (This time it wasn't a pillow.) He finally understood why Fred was in such a hurry. Today was the day the Hogwarts Express was bringing everybody back from Hogwarts. On it was not only their brother and sister but also all the classmates and friends that they had left behind when they fled from Hogwarts two months ago. Everyone including, or especially, Angelina.

------------

The train ride seemed shorter than usual. It only felt like an hour before the Hogwarts Express arrived at platform 9 ¾. Angelina pulled her trunk down from the shelf and began hugging her friends good-bye.

"Oh, I forgot to mention!" Alicia suddenly exclaimed. "I decided to throw this sort of graduation party. You're of course welcome too Katie. Do you think you could help me with all the decorations and stuff?"

"Sure, just tell us when and where", Angelina answered.

"It will be sometime before you leave. I was thinking maybe next week."

"Great! That gives me plenty of time to get enough Firewhiskey."

"Lee!"

"What! We're of age now. We can drink whatever we want."

"Just because we can, doesn't mean we should."

"You've always been the boring one Katie." Lee received a death glare from Katie but he just kept smiling.

"Let's hurry to get off before they throw us off the train," Alicia suggested.

The platform was crowded with students and parents trying to find each other. Angelina started scanning the crowd for her father but couldn't see him anywhere. Instead, she saw two other familiar faces. One of which she had hoped to never see again.

"Fred! George!" Alicia screamed and threw herself in George's arms and then hugged Fred. Katie and Lee weren't far behind her.

------------

When George was ready to go they set off to King's Cross station. Fred had planned on getting their early but due to George's laziness, the platform was already crowded and the train had arrived.

They quickly found their parents and the other members of the Order.

"What are they supposed to be?" Ron asked as he pointed at the twins' new green jackets.

"Finest dragon skin little bro'," Fred said, giving his zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought we'd treat ourselves."

"Now, if you'll excuse us there are some people we have to say hello to."

Fred and George started making their way through the crowd to the place where they had spotted their very best friends. A lot of people greeted them on the way which made it even more difficult to get to their friends.

When they were only a few meters away, Alicia saw them and started screaming and running.

"Fred! George!" They both received hugs from her and Katie and a bone-crushing handshake from Lee.

"How are you?" "It's been so long!" "How is the shop going?"

Alicia, Katie and Lee attacked them with questions about the shop and how their family had reacted when they came home while George answered happily.

Fred noticed Angelina. She was walking in the other direction looking for someone. He quickly made his way to her and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Hey! Where are you going? You're not even going to say hello?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Angelina spun around quickly and glared furiously at him. Fred's smile changed into a confused expression.

"Haven't you missed me?"

"Missed you? You left me, without an explanation, without a goodbye and you expect me to miss you?" All the anger that had been built up inside Angelina since Fred left poured out of her.

Fred had imagined many reaction from Angelina after seeing him again, but fury was not one of them.

"I didn't mean to leave you. It just happened."

"Just happened?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, no. I mean, me and George had planned on leaving for a while and then when that toad Umbridge took Quidditch away from us we decided to leave as soon as we got the opportunity. There was nothing left that meant anything." Fred realized his mistake a millisecond too late.

"So that was what I meant to you? Nothing? Thanks for informing me Fred." Angelina was close to tears now and had to get away from there before Fred noticed.

"No Lina, I didn't mean..." Fred tried desperately to explain.

"Good bye Fred." Angelina turned around and as fast as possible hurried through the crowd to get to her father's car which she had finally spotted.

Fred was too shocked to move. He had thought Angelina would be happy to see him and now everything would go back to how it was before he left. Apparently it wasn't going to be that easy, but he wouldn't give up.


	2. Back from school

Author's notes: Over 50 hits and only 2 reviews. Come on people! I need feed-back if I'm going to continue. With that said: here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2

Back from school

Angelina sat in the passenger seat of her father's car. She stared out the window while unconsciously playing with a strand of her long brown hair.

"Are you all right?"

"Huh?" she said still looking out the window.

"You seem a bit distant. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you say so," Richard Johnson wasn't convinced at all but he didn't push the subject. Angelina wasn't the kind of person who kept quite about things that were wrong. If something bothered her, she spoke her mind. If not to her father, then to someone else, usually her aunt Isabelle who had been like a mother to Angelina since her parents split.

The split hadn't been very unexpected. Her mother was French while her father was British. Her mother was white while her father was black. They had different opinions on everything from who should run the country to how their children should be raised to how the laundry should be folded. Angelina was surprised that they had even stayed married long enough to get three children when they argued as much as they did over every little thing.

The biggest problem hadn't come until it was time for her older brother Marc to start school. He had been born in England but now lived in France and since he was half-French, half-British, he had received welcome letters from both Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. Their parents spent the summer arguing about which school he should attend. The arguments later turned into real fights where screaming and throwing of glass could be heard throughout the entire house.

The summer ended with their parents getting a divorce. Richard had taken Angelina with him and moved to England while Marc and Thomas (the youngest brother) had stayed in France with their mother.

This had been 10 years ago. Both her brothers had attended Beauxbatons so she barely had seen any of them. The only time either them had seen the other parent and their siblings was once every summer where Angelina first moved down to France for a week and then Marc and Thomas went back with her to England for a week.

"I've invited Isabelle over for dinner tomorrow night. As a little celebration to our big Quidditch star," Richard said.

This made Angelina turn her head and smile at him. Her father had been thrilled when she had told him that she was going to play professional Quidditch. He had also played when he was younger, but had quit as soon as Marc was born. When he had moved back to England he had begun working at the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry.

"I haven't actually started playing yet and besides, I'm only a reserve player," Angelina said.

"For now," Richard answered. "Don't you worry, you'll be playing for the real team in no time. If you're lucky, the Wigtime Wanderers might ask you to play for them."

Angelina laughed at this. The Wigtime Wanderers had been the team her father had played for and he usually joked that one day, so would Angelina.

"Anyway," her father continued, "what I wanted to say was, if you want to invite anyone else you're welcome to. It will only be a small get-together, nothing fancy."

"No, it's fine with just you and Isabelle."

"Really? What about that boyfriend of yours that you always talk about? Fred, isn't it?" Angelina went quite immediately. 'Ah, so that was what was wrong,' Richard thought.

Angelina had told her father a lot about Fred. About the pranks they had played together, about his constant jokes, about his family, even about the Yule Ball and that they had continued seeing each other after that. The one thing she hadn't mentioned was that he had dropped out of school.

"We broke up," she answered shortly and hoped that he would leave it at that. Of course she wouldn't be that lucky.

"Broke up? Why? Was it you or him who ended it? Didn't he treat you nicely? Did he find someone else? Did _you_ find someone else?" The questions just poured out of him. Angelina knew that she should have kept quite about it.

------------

Fred was standing on the veranda in the back of the house, leaning against the railing. It was dark and everyone else was relaxing inside or doing the dishes. He and George had gone with their family to the Burrow to welcome Ron and Ginny home. After a long dinner he felt like he needed some time alone. After at only half and hour he heard the backdoor open and saw George join him.

"So, it didn't go well with Angelina, huh?" George asked.

"No, that's the least you could say. I don't understand. How come Alicia and Katie aren't furious? We left them the same way."

"True, but we didn't date any of them," George answered.

Fred just sighed.

"I've really messed it up this time haven't I?" he finally said.

"Yep. It's a good thing I've found a way to fix it then," George said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You have?! How?" Fred's asked surprised.

"You see," George said in a fake serious and mature voice, "while you were messing up your already chaotic relationship even further, I spent some time talking to the friends that still like us. Dear Alicia invited us to a party that she is throwing at her house and if my information is correct a certain miss Johnson will be attending too."

"That is brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. "When is it?"

"She didn't know yet," George answered in his normal voice, "but she would send us an invitation as soon as she had decided."

All Fred's fears vanished immediately. He had been given a new opportunity to explain himself to Angelina, and this time he wouldn't screw it up.

------------

Angelina was setting the table when she heard the doorbell ring. Her father opened and shortly after she heard the familiar laugh of her aunt. Angelina left the cutlery where she had been standing and ran to greet Isabelle.

"There is my favorite little niece!" Isabelle exclaimed as she embraced Angelina in a hug,

"I'm your only niece," Angelina reminded her as they let go of each other.

"Doesn't keep you from being my favorite one."

The evening went well. The three of them talked about anything they could think of, most of it was about Angelina; childhood memories, how fast she had grown and how she would soon go off and play as a Quidditch star ("I'm only reserve player," Angelina had to remind them several times). Everyone was enjoying themselves when the subject Angelina had been dreading was suddenly brought up.

"I was walking through Diagon Alley the other day," Isabelle said. "It has been ages since the last time I was there, they had even added a new shop. Weasley's Wizard something, I don't remember. Anyway, it was a very bright a colourful shop, a joke shop even. I didn't have time to go in but we should visit it before you leave Angelina, how would you like that?"

"I..I don't know..." Angelina tried really hard to think of something. She didn't want to see their shop but coming up with an excuse why she couldn't go was very difficult. If she went there it would mean that she had accepted that it was fine that Fred had left her the way he had.

"Weasley? Wasn't that your boyfriend's last name?" Richard asked.

"Yes, that's where I recognized it from!" Isabelle exclaimed. "What going on with him anyway, you haven't mentioned him all evening. Is it one of his brothers' shop?"

Angelina had never been so happy to hear the flapping of wings. A brown owl flew through the open window and landed next to Angelina's plate. She detached the letter from the leg and recognized the handwriting as Alicia's.

"Who is it from?" her father asked.

"Alicia," Angelina answered more than happy to change the subject. "It's a party invitation."

She opened the letter and it read:

_Hi there Quidditch Super Star,_

_The party has been set for next Saturday. Could you come around four-ish to help with the preparations? See you then if not before!_

_Lots of hugs from _

_Alicia_

Angelina wrote a quick reply on the back saying that she would be there. The evening then continued on as before without any mentions of neither the joke shop nor Fred.

------------

Later that evening, when Isabelle had gone home and Angelina was preparing for bed, she thought back to their previous conversation. For some reason, she was afraid of telling her father that Fred had dropped out of school. The only explanation she could think of was that she was scared that her father would think that Fred wasn't worthy of her. On the other hand, she had no reason at all to think that, since she and Fred were over. He had clearly said that she meant nothing to him so why would she worry about what her father thought of Fred.

'_Because,'_ she thought later, _'me and Fred have been friends for too long to just stop talking to each other.'_ Sooner or later they would have to confront each other and sort it out so they at least would be on speaking terms. She just hoped it would be later. For now, she had Alicia's party to think of and look forward to. At least Fred wouldn't be there.

Or so she thought.


	3. Party time

Chapter 3 

Party time

"No way!"

"Please! You will look so great!" Alicia said.

"No way that I'm wearing that...thing." Angelina said as she pointed at what Alicia held in her hands.

"Come on! It would look perfect on you." Katie replied as Lee entered the room.

"You still haven't got her to wear the dress?" he asked with amusement.

The argument had started about 10 minutes ago, just when they had finshed preparing everything for the party. Angelina had been about to go change into her own party outfit when Alicia and Katie had presented her with the dress. Apparently they thought that now that they were out of Hogwarts they could fulfill their dream of giving Angelina a makeover before a party. Angelina had only let them do it once and that was before the Yuleball in sixth year. Now that she knew exactly what the makeover consisted of, she wasn't going to give in that easily. Angelina hated wearing dresses. Dressrobes were fine since they just looked like regular robes anyway, but dresses? No way. Especially not this one.

It was a deep purple dress that barely went down to the knees. It had spaghetti straps and was extremely low-cut.

"Fine then, we'll compromise. If you don't wear the dress then at least let us do your hair and make-up." Alicia finally said.

"No, that is an unfair comprimise and you know it. If I would wear the dress you would have made matching makeup on me anyway so either way, you win."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Katie asked. "This dress is a gift that we picked out especially for you. Don't you at least want to try it? Your moving in about a week. Can't you just wear it for one night. We don't know how long it will be until we see you again. Especially not me since I might be going back to Hogwarts before you have any time to come visit. Do you really want me to go back to Hogwarts knowing that my supposed friend wouldn't even try on the gift we bought for her? Do you?"

'Oh no,' Angelina thought. 'She's playing the guilt card.' Angelina had been having these kinds of arguments with her friends long enough to know when they were changing tactics.

"Fine, I'll try it on, but that's it," she finally said.

Angelina knew she had made a mistake the second Alicia's and Katie's faces lit up. She took the dress and went into the bathroom to change. She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible since the guests would be arriving in less than an hour and she knew she wouldn't get out of having hair and makeup done by her friends no matter how hard she tried.

As soon as she had changed into the dress she went back into the room where she had left Alicia, Katie and Lee.

"See, now I've tried it. Can I put on my own clothes now?" She didn't like the smiles her friend had.

"You could try," Lee said as he was doing everything he could to keep himself from laughing. Angelina's hand immediately went to the zipper in the back. It wasn't there!

"What have you done?!" she shrieked at her friends who were all practically rolling around on the floor from laughing so hard. "It's not funny! Get me out of this dress!"

"It's pretty funny from over here. You should have seen the look on your face!" he fell into another fits of laughter.

"Just get me out of the dress," Angelina said annoyed.

"We can't," Alicia stated once she had recovered from her laughter.

"What do you mean you can't?" Angelina asked slowly in a dangerously low voice.

"You see," Katie began, clearly uncomfortable. " We sort of charmed the dress so that once someone put it on, she wouldn't be able to get out of it for a while. In this case, until midnight."

"Midnight, always midnight." Angelina muttered and couldn't do anything but sigh.

"At least you look great," Alicia said.

------------

Half and hour later they were all finished. Angelina had let them do her makeup and hair without too much fuss. She was taking out the snacks in the large living room when she noticed her refelection in the mirror across the room.

She hadn't bothered looking too closely when she had been getting changed and makeovered. Now she took her time to really take in the view. Despite still being mad at her friends she had to admit they had done a great job. Her natural wavy long hair hung loosely down her back with just a few pins to keep it from falling into her eyes. Her make-up matched the dress perfectly and it wasn't overdone in any way. It was barely noticable, just the way she liked it. Even though being in a dress she despised, she had to admit she looked kind of hot.

------------

The house was crowded. Apparently Alicia hadn't only invited the people from their and Katie's class, but also people who had graduated a couple of years prior. It was a good thing Alicia lived in a house that could be classified as a mansion.

Angelina caught sight of Oliver Wood. At least there were someone there whom she could discuss Quidditch with.

"Hello there. Long time no see," Oliver greeted her.

"It's nice to see you again. How's life as a famous Quidditch star these days?" Angelina replied with a hug. She and Oliver had been very good friends at Hogwarts, mostly due to their passion for Quidditch, although Angelina's wasn't as strong as his.

"It's great! I heard you were on your way of becoming one too. Which team was it again?"

"Holyhead Harpies," she answered, mildly surprised. She didn't know the news had travelled so fast outside Hogwarts. She had barely told anyone and they had kept it to themself.

"Oh yes, that's what Katie said." So that was where they blame belonged. "Congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup by the way. I heard the two yougest Weasleys were fabulous in the last game. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from the Weasley twins lately?"

The timing couldn't have been any more perfect. The second Oliver had gotten the words out of his mouth a loud bang was heard from the frontyard. Then another one. It didn't take long for the sky to be filled with colourful fireworks. Everyone ran towards the windows to get a closer look at the fireworks. They all seemed to think that it was part of the party decorations. Angelina knew better than that. She turned her head and looked up the staircase across the room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw who were standing there.

"Well hello everyone!"

"We heard there was a party going on and decided to join!"

Everyone cheered when Fred and George flew down the stairs on their brooms while setting of tiny fireworks that exploded in their path. Trust the Weasley twins to make a memorable entrance.

Instead of rushing to greet them when they landed, like everone else, Angelina made her way towards the punch. She filled a glass and took a sip before heading into the kitchen. It seemed like Lee had spiked the punch despite the lecture he'd been given by Alicia when she'd caught him in the act. Oh well, she could use some alcohol if she was going to spend an entire evening in the same building as Fred.

------------

The entry couldn't have been more perfect. He and George had always enjoyed being in the center of attention, and this had been almost like when they flew out of school. Right now he only had one thing on his mind though, to find Angelina.

It was easier than he thought. As soon as he had managed to escape from all the greetings from his old friends he saw her walk out of the kitchen.

"Angelina!" he called to get her attention. The everything happened as in slow motion. Angelina turned around to face him. One guy who had been in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts who was dancing right next to her tripped over his feet in the exact second and fell into her, knocking her of her feet and the glass of punch out of her hand, drenching parts of her dress in the yellowish liquid.


	4. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 4

Please Forgive Me

'This is just fabulous' Angelina thought. 'Not only am I in a dress but it is wet also.' She was standing in one of the bathrooms on the second floor, trying to dry her dress with a towel.

"At least it can't get any worse," she uttered not realising that she had spoken out loud.

"You know, that is a very dangerous thing to say." Angelina twirled around to see Fred in the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while getting back to the task of drying the punch of the dress.

"Well, you see, Alicia was having a party a decided to invite me and George so we said 'Hey, why not?'"

Angelina scowled at him. "I meant, what are you doing here in the bathroom? With me?"

"I thought you could use some help. It doesn't look like you're doing to well over there."

"I'm doing just fine, you can go back to the party," she said without looking up. Two seconds later the drink disappeared and she turned her head to see Fred standing with his wand out.

"You must be really drunk if you couldn't even think of using a simple Scourgify."

"For you information I haven't had more than a sip. I was planning on finishing this one," she gestured towards the empty glass standing by the sink, "but someone seemed to decide that I had had enough."

"It was probably for the best anyway, you're no fun when you're drunk."

"How would you know, I've never been drunk anyway."

"True, but you're no fun when you're sober and I don't think any amount of alcohol will change that." Fred just laughed when the towel hit him in the face. "I'm just kidding. Wait up!"

Angelina had pushed her way past Fred while he was busy getting out of the towel. She didn't stop even when he tried to grab her wrist.

"You can't go back to the party now anyway."

"And why couldn't I?" she twirled around and looked at him, very annoyed at this point. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Because there is still a stain on the dress." Angelina looked down to see that the dress had turned a different shade where the punch had been. She sighed and felt like she was on the verge of tears. This night really couldn't get any worse. "Come on, I'll help you find something else to wear."

Angelina didn't object when Fred gently grabbed her arm and led her towards Alicia's bedroom and let go of her so he could go through the drawers. Why did he have to be so sweet? Why did he have to make it so hard for her to hate him?

"I can't," she stated.

"What? Com on, I'll just help you find something. I won't be there when you change."

"I mean, I can't get out of the dress. Lee, Alicia and Katie did something to it so the zipper disappeared the second I put it on."

"Let me see." Angelina turned around to show him the non-existant zipper. "It looks like it's sprayed with Dress-Locker. Lee must have got it when he visited a few days ago," he mumbled to himself.

"It's sprayed with what?"

"With Dress-Locker. It's something me and George invented when Ron told us about all the guys Ginny has been with lately."

"What exactly does it do?"

"What it says. It locks you in your own clothes. The spray wears off some hours after the clothing is put on. It all depends on how much the prankster sprayed. Since me and my brothers don't trust any of the boys Ginny's with, we thought we'd give some to Ron to make it easier for him to keep them all away from her when they're back at Hogwars. He'll be the only brother left with her now so we had to do something to help him."

"Ginny sure won't be happy to hear about that," she said in a warning tone.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt us. Luckily for you I think I have some anti-spray with me."

"Do you carry those kinds of things around all day or is this a special occation?"

"I didn't know that Lee was going to use it on you if that's what you're implying," he said as he took out a small bottle from his pocket and sprayed the content on her back. "I actually carry this around most of the time in case I get some spray on me. It is not very pleasant if you have to go to the bathroom and you realise that your zipper is gone."

Angelina laughed at this. Back at Hogwarts, Fred and George had more often than not tested their products on themselves or each other which had lead to them doing just as many prank stuff as anti-prank stuff to get rid of the side-effects as soon as possible. I didn't surprise her if they still did this.

"I've missed your laugh," Fred said suddenly. Angelina didn't know what to answer. She felt his arms snake around her waist and she was torn between pushing him away and returning the hug. It felt so good to have his arms around her again that she just wanted to forget how much it had hurt when he left. "What I said at King's Cross came out all wrong. You don't mean nothing to me, you never have. You've been my best friend since the first day of school and I really can't stand it if you're going to be so angry with me as you seem to be right now. I'm sorry I left you. I don't want a mistake like this to get between us. I want to be with you again. "

Angelina turned in his arms to look into his eyes. She had never seen him be this sincere ever before. She reached up with one hand and stroke his cheek.

"I'm going to go change, and then we'll talk about it." With that she left the room to find her clothes.

------------

"Me and Fred should leave soon, we have a shop to open in the morning."

"Thank you so much for coming," Alicia replied and hugged him. "It wouln't have been the same without you and Fred here."

"Of course it wouldn't! Have you seen him by the way?"

"Not since you arrived."

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Me and Fred are leaving soon. If I can find him that is."

"I think I saw him head upstairs, but it was a while ago."

"Thanks, I'll see if I can find him. Bye, and don't forget to come visit the shop!" he called as he went up the staircase.

Now, where could Fred be hiding? He opened the doors at random since there were so many of them. Two were bathrooms (empty of course), one was a bedroom (also empty), three were closets, one was a small living room with two people heavily snogging on the couch, one was a...

George went back to the living room. He opened the door slowly. He couldn't have seen right before, could he?

Oh yes, he could.

"If your done anytime soon I'll just wait right outside."

Fred and Angelina broke apart when they heard his voice.

"George? Um..I'll be right there," Fred answered, clearly embarassed that his brother had caught them like that. "I should get going," he said to Angelina when George had closed the door.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing the shop."

"Good." He gave her a peck on the lips before standing up and walking away.

------------

"You are truly amazing, do you know that?" George asked as he and Fred were walking towards the closest Apparition point.

"What? Why?" Fred asked confused.

"You turned Angelina from being furious with you to snogging you in just a one evening. I don't get how you manage that. It would probably take weeks for me if I was in the same position."

"It wasn't that hard. I just explained to her exactly why we left and how much she means to me. Then the kissing started."

"So she didn't tell you her plans this summer?" George asked casually.

"If you're referring to that she's leaving in a week then yes, she told me."

"How do you fell about it?" He was concerned for his brother. It must be hard to just have got his long-term girlfriend back and then find out that she is leaving soon.

"I'm happy for her of course. This has been a dream of hers since she was five. Even if I wanted to I couldn't tell her not to go. That would be like she telling me to get rid of the shop."

"What did you decide then?"

"We said we would try to have a long-distance relationship. I just hope it will work out."

"I'm sure it will. If anyone can make it it's you two."

"Thanks! And while she's away, I'll have lots of time finding someone for you."

"Are you implying that I can't find someone by myself?" George asked with a fake surprised tone.

"Why, yes dear brother I am," Fred answered as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. "You see, I've always been the good-looking one of us, thus making it hard for all the ladies to see the real you since they're to busy looking at me and..."

He had to duck as George threw a punch at him.


	5. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

Author's note:Finally another chapter! Many thanks to TruSlytherinluvsFred-angie for her wonderful idea. It will be used but it will take a couple of chapter since I have other stuff to get in between. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. Keep it up! Without further delay, here's chapter 5:

Chapter 5

Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

"Wow! This is amazing Fred!" Angelina looked around the shop in amazement. This was better than she'd ever pictured it all those times Fred had talked about how he one day wanted to start his own business.

The shop was crowded with costumers, both young and old. George was standing by a shelf demonstrating a product for a bunch of boys. The shop was bright and colourful, and shelves lined every inch of the wall and were all filled with different products, all handmade (and wand-made) by Fred and George themselves.

Some of the products, she could guess what they were others were more difficult to see and then there were those which she didn't know if she wanted to know about at all.

"Let me give you the special tour," Fred said with a charming smile.

"Oh, you have a special tour, I must be very privileged if I'm getting a special tour," Angelina smiled back.

"Yes you are. Yes you are indeed," Fred said as he led her to the nearest shelf. "Here are the famous skiving boxes that you know all about already even though you refused to use them."

"How was I supposed to get any good grades if I skived off all the lessons?"

"Not all of them, just the boring ones. Although now that you mention it, most classes were actually sort of boring," Fred seemed to be deep in thought for a moment. "On with the tour then! These things you see over here are love potions and such. Now I know what you are going to say, 'love potions are illegal and blah blah blah', but then I bet you'll be surprised to hear that they have all been approved by the ministry and are now as legal as corn."

"As corn?"

"I couldn't think of anything better. Plus, I'm very hungry at the moment. Let's go to lunch after this. Anyway, the reason they are legal is because they don't actually make anyone fall in love with someone just because they've been slipped a potions. Some actually have the opposite effect. This one for example," he said as he picked up a purple vial, "makes the person you're attracted to look like a camel if you drink it."

Angelina raised an eyebrow at him, "A camel?"

"This is a joke shop, what do you expect? Let move on now."

It took more than an hour to go through the entire shop. Angelina had never thought that it would become so successful in such a short time.

After the tour, they went to lunch just like Fred had wanted to. They went to a small restaurant in one end of Diagon Alley.

"This is a place me and George go to when we are too lazy to cook."

"As in everyday?" Angelina teased.

"I'll have you know," Fred responded, mockingly offended, "that that me and George are excellent cooks who sometimes rather spend some time in our own kitchen than at some shabby restaurant. Not that this one is shabby, not at all," he added to a waitress who gave him a dirty look as she passed.

"You should watch you tongue more often."

"What's the fun in that?"

They had a very enjoyable dinner together. They talked and laughed about everything they could think of. Neither of them could imagine that they had been away from each other for as long as they had. Neither could they imagine being away from each other even longer in less than a week.

"So, tell me again about you team," Fred said. Angelina had talked a bit about it at Alicia's party but hadn't mentioned any details. "Do you have all the background information you need to not embarrass yourself your first day there?"

"I certainly hope so. It has been my favorite team since I was a child so I hope that will help me a bit. I also asked my dad some things about them, like when they were founded and all."

"I don't know anything about them more than that they only allow witches to play on the team. The second I heard that, I suppressed them from my memory."

"I bet you thought that witches couldn't even play Quidditch until you met me."

"That is probably true."

They enjoyed their lunch for at least another hour. Fred kept coming with comments about witches being horrible at Quidditch and Angelina kept coming with examples that proved him wrong. After lunch they went back to the store.

"I'm back George!" Fred called as he walked into the office in the back of the store.

"Perfect, then you can take over this paperwork and I can go to lunch."

"You could have come with us. We have plenty of employees who can manage the store for an hour or two."

"Do you really think I want to sit for an hour and watch you two either flirting and snogging? No thank you, I've had years of watching that."

Fred laughed as George left the room.

"What do you want to do while I take care of this? Restocking?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just take another look around the store. If my team-mates are horrible I might need something to keep them away from me."

"You're welcome to take whatever you want. It's on me. Just don't forget to tell me 'cause I need to record everything that leaves the store."

"Wow, you're turning into a real businessman."

"What can I say, some people have talent."

Angelina laughed, gave him a peck on the lips and then went out in the store.

She had seen a shelf before with some interesting vials. 'Dream-in-a-bottle' they were called and with a reason. The label on the back explained that if the potion was taken right before going to sleep then you would have a dream about being trapped inside a bottle.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, sorry," Angelina said and stepped back from the shelf. It was an employee with a large box in her hands who needed to get through. The box was filled with similar vials as the one Angelina had just been looking at.

"Do you need any help or are you just looking around?" the girl said to Angelina when she had finished unpacking the box.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend to finish up with some papers so I'm just looking around then."

"You must be Fred's girlfriend then. He's been talking lots about you these last couple of days. He made you sound very special." Angelina couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks and felt a small smile playing on her face. "I would have expected something else." The girl gave her a snobby look before walking away with the box in her arms. The blush of embarrassment immediately turned into one of anger. Who did she think she was?

Half an hour later, Fred came out of the office.

"I'm all done now. Anything special you want to do?"

"Fire one of you stupid employees!"

"Really? Who?" Fred asked surprised. Angelina looked like she was boiling of fury.

"That blond one over there. She's so full of herself, thinks she's something special. I should just go over there and teach her a lesson!"

"Verity? There's nothing wrong with her," Fred knew he had said the wrong thing from the look he was receiving from his girlfriend. "Professionally of course. I'm sure that whatever she said or did was a misunderstanding. If it is ever a problem again just tell me and I'll do what I can. George just arrived back so we're free to go do whatever we want. What do you say? Shall we dropp this for now?"

"Fine. But I promise you, if she ever does anything again I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I'm sure you're just overreacting. Let's go now." Fred led her out of the store before she could utter another word.

"Hello!" Richard said as his daughter entered the living room.

"Hi dad!" she walked over to her father who was sitting in an armchair reading a book and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How's your day been?" he asked as Angelina plopped down in the couch opposite him.

"Wonderful! Apart for some snobby girl who works in Fred's shop."

"I'm sure she's just jealous of you."

"You didn't even meet her and I haven't told you what she said!"

"No, but whatever it was I'm sure it had something to do with jealousy. Girls your age get jealous of the most ridiculous things..." he was cut off by a pillow being thrown in his face. "and they are pretty violent too," he added after getting rid of the pillow. "I can't help that it's a fact. You're only proving me right anyway."

"I'm going to bed now so you can sit here alone with your crazy ideas."

"Goodnight sweetheart!" he called after her.

"Goodnight dad!" she called from the stairs.


	6. First day apart

Chapter 6

First day apart

The train ride had been exhausting. Firstly, she had almost missed the train due to not being able to say goodbye to Fred. Second, someone had tried to take her seat and she had spent ten to fifteen minutes arguing with him. It had ended with him getting thrown off the train since he didn't have a ticket when the conductor came (which Angelina had absolutely nothing to do with, she had no idea how his ticket had mysteriously flown out the window during their argument.)

The rest of the ride she hadn't been able to sit still due to being so nervous. She thought she had mentally prepared herself enough for the move, but she seemed to be wrong. All she wanted to do right now was talk to Fred but that was impossible.

The ride felt like it was long enough to take her to Hogwarts and back and she was extremely happy when it finally ended. A taxi met her right outside the train station to take her to the practice field. After about an hour in the taxi, she could see dark green dots flying around in the sky.

The taxidriver pulled up outside the entrance to the changing rooms and helped her get her bags out.

"They said to let you off here and that someone would come meet you within a few minutes."

"Thank you!" she called as he walked back to the car and drove away.

The cab driver had been right. It only took about four minutes before someone came out of the main entrance and greeted her.

"Hello, you must be the new reserve player. I'm Jennifer Becker, Chaser. Come on, I'll show you around."

Jennifer was an extremely energetic girl. After showing Angelina the field where they had almost daily practices, and introducing her to all the team members, she practically dragged her around the entire town (actually is was more of a village) and showed her everything from the best ice-cream places to where to get new Quidditch gear.

Last but not least, she showed Angelina where she would live. It was a small apartment building just a two minute walking distance from the field. Apparently the entire team lived there, save a few who had their families close by. Everyone had their own room with a bed, closets and a small desk. They had shared bathrooms on all floors and one combined kitchen on the ground floor. Close by to the apartment was a training centre where they went for workouts at least twice a week.

All in all, everything seemed good enough for Angelina to get used to. Although she had only met them briefly, her teammates seemed nice enough to get along with.

Due to only just arriving, she was excused from practice today. They gave her the time to unpack and settle in before the daily team-meeting in the office by the locker rooms. But unpacking wasn't Angelina's first priority right now. Calling Fred was.

"Hello!" Fred almost threw himself at the phone before the first signal had gone through. He had waited anxiously all day for a phone call from Angelina, if not for hearing how her team was, then at least to hear her voice.

"_Hi!"_ Angelina seemed as happy to hear him as he her.

"How are you?" Angelina went on telling him about her long and exhausting train ride, then told him about the team members, her flat, and even the ice-cream shops.

"_Enough about me,"_ she finally said. _"Tell me. How are things back home?"_

"First of all, I'm glad you still call this home." Angelina laughed at this. "Secondly, everything is exactly the way you left it. I'm home alone, George is without a girlfriend, Katie and Lee are bickering, you know the usual," Fred told her, as if she hadn't see them in months.

"_I'm happy to hear not too much has changed considering I've only been away for a day,"_ she said sarcastically.

"You never know how fast things might change," he said defensively.

They went on talking about everything and nothing for hours until George got home and started lecturing Fred about how he would make them bankrupt if this was to be made into a habit.

--

"So, there are a few rules we need you to follow." Angelina was sitting opposite Gwenog Jones, the team captain of the Holyhead Harpies. She was going through the rules that needed to be followed in order to stay be allowed to stay. "First of all, curfew is at midnight. Anyone arriving home after that is locked out. This is merely a safety measure and is not negotiable. Second, be on time. This goes for practice as well as meetings and dinners out. We want to make the most out of our time. We have been close to winning for years now but never quite reached all the way. We hope to do so this year and will therefore not allow any slacking off. Third, I hope you'll enjoy it here. Sure we play to win, but it is impossible to win if we don't enjoy playing. Lastly, play well and you might join the actual team sooner than you think."

Angelina liked her captain already. Sure, she was strict but Angelina knew from personal experience that as a captain one needed to be strict with one's team in order to get anything meaningful done.

--

"Hey," Jennifer said as she poked her head in Angelina's room.

"I'll have to call you back. Bye, love you!" Angelina said goodbye to Fred and hung up the phone before greeting Jennifer. "Hi!"

"Who was that if I may ask?" Jennifer said with a sneaky grin on her face as she stepped further into the room.

"My boyfriend," Angelina answered trying to keep the blush away from her cheeks. It still felt unusual to call Fred 'boyfriend' after being apart for so long.

"Oh, so you're already taken. I just came to see if you wanted to come to a club with me and a few other girls. We go there every once in a while to meet some guys. It's not like there are any on the team we can hit on."

"So what if I have a boyfriend. I can still go out dancing if I want to."

"Are you sure? He won't be jealous?"

"Of course he will. A little jelousy has never hurt anyone," Angelina said with a smile on her face to let Jennifer know that she was kidding.

"Ok then. We're leaving at about eight so you can meet us down by the front doors then."

"I'll see you there."

Angelina watched as Jennifer closed the door behind her. Wow, her first day and she had already made a friend. Maybe she would handle being away from Fred after all.

"Fred, I'm leaving now!" George called. It was after nine and the shop had since long closed for the day. He had only stayed behind to do some inventory together with Verity.

"Ok, I'll be home in a while. I just want to finish this before I leave." Fred was sitting in the backroom by the desk with some paperwork in front of him. The humongous amount of paperwork was so far the only downside with having one's own shop.

As he sat bent over the papers, he didn't notice the person entering.

"Hello." Fred jumped at the sound of Verity's voice.

"Whoa, you scared me there for a sec. I thought you'd left," he said once he notices who it was.

"I thought I'd stay to keep you company," she said with an innocent smile on her face. Fred didn't notice.

"That's very nice but definitely not necessary." He got back to the piles of paper.

"It's fine. I have nothing else to do tonight anyway." Fred worked quietly for a while. "I thought that when you were done you might want to go out for a drink or something," she suddenly said.

Fred was a bit taken aback by her straightforwardness. "I don't know..." he started. This didn't really feel right. He couldn't possibly go out with a girl the day his girlfriend leaves town, he wasn't that type of guy.

He was just the guy who was easily fooled.

"Just as friends of course," she added. "I wouldn't want to cause any problems between you and your girlfriend." Her innocent smile was still plastered on her face.

"I guess a drink or something wouldn't hurt," he answered wearily after a while. If she truly wanted to go out as just friends then no harm would be done. "I'm almost done with these anyway."

As he looked back down on his papers, he missed the evil grin spreading on Verity's face.


	7. The morning after

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait but now chapter 7 is finally ready and up. I actually wrote this is in less than three hours, while doing a bunch of other stuff at the same time so I'm very proud of myself. I hope it won't feel rushed just because of that and I hope you'll all enjoy it. Don't forget to review! It's what keeps me writing!

* * *

Chapter 7

The morning after

It was amazing how drunk one could get after just a few drinks. Maybe it had been more than a few. It was difficult to remember, everything was a blur from the previous night. What had happened?

Fred opened his eyes but realised what a bad idea it was the second he got them up. A bright light hit him in the face and he pulled the covers up over his head.

He tried really hard to recall the happenings from last night. As soon as he was done with the paperwork, he had gotten his coat and then walked out of the office. He had gone to a closeby pub. With Verity! Oh no. This was not good. Had something happened? He dearly hoped not.

All he could remember was being handed one drink after another and then everything became more and more blurry. He was at least thankful that he was in his own bed.

Or, wait a second...He wasn't!! Oh no! This was not his room! He quickly sat up. Bad idea. It felt like the entire room started spinning and he could feel bile rise in his throat. No no no no no no no no no no no!! This could not be happening. He was in a pretty small bed with blue covers. It could have been his bed if it had not been for the large amount of differently coloured and sized pillows that were laying everywhere. In the other end of the room was a closet. He got up, more carefully this time, and opened it. Dresses! Bras! No! This was not good. Not good at all!

Nothing could make this worse. He mentally slapped himself for even thinking that thought. His eyes widened to an impossibly large size when he saw himself in the mirror on the wall. He was naked!

Well, not really. He still had his boxers on, and socks, but that was it. How was he going to explain this? He scrambled around the room in order to find his clothes and get out of there as fast as possible.

He heard the doorknob turn. Oh no! Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

"I thought I heard someone moving around. How are feeling this morning? Or should I say afternoon since it is way past noon?"

Fred almost fell done on the floor in relief. He had never been as happy as he was at this moment to see his little sister.

"Ginny!" he nearly screamed and threw himself in her arms.

"Wow, I don't think anyone has ever been this happy to see me. You can let me go now you know." She tried to peel him off her but it was difficult due to the death grip he had her in.

"Wait a second!" He pulled away from her. "Where am I?"

"In my room. In the Burrow. I would have put you in your own if it hadn't been so many stairs. I would also have dropped you off at your own flat if I had known where it was."

"Oh," was all he said. Then his eyes widened again. "Why am I naked? We didn't...you know...? Did we?" He looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Ew!" Ginny yelled and slapped his arm. Hard. "Pervert! Why would you even think such a thing?! You're disgusting! I should almost tell Mum about how drunk you were last night!" She threw some clothes at him. He realised they weren't his since they were too long but a bit too tight. Oh, well, they would have to do. "EWEWEWEW!" Ginny continued screaming while making her way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't know, would I!" he said in his defence, although even the thought about it creept him out completely. "I was drunk. Wait! Did you say Mum doesn't know? How come?"

They were in the kitchen now and Ginny poured herself a cup of juice. "No, she doesn't know. She and Dad are away on some thing for Dad's work and they won't be home until tonight."

"Oh, good. It's enough to have to tell Angelina about it."

"Why would you have to tell Angelina? It's not like anything happened. Thank Merlin for that," she added.

"I'm with you on that," Fred said and did everything to push the disturbing thought out of his head. "And to answer your first question, I have to tell her. We tell each other everything."

"Everything? As in, if you were to forget her birthday you would tell her instead of hiding it until you could fix it with a surprise or something? Or, everything as in everything there is to know about you and your family and childhood and so on?"

"Both," Fred answered simply. He got up and also made a cup of coffee for himself.

"You guys are weird," she said with a shake of her head as Fred sat back down.

"So, tell me what happened," he said, ignoring her remark. "All I remember is going to the pub with Verity and then drinking a lot."

"So Verity is the the name of that tramp you walked in with. Who is she by the way? Just a girl you picked up the day after your girlfriend left?"

"No, she's a co-worker. She asked if I wanted to go out for a drink as friends and said yes."

"Dear naive brother, I can't believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book. 'Just as friends'? Please, she was just trying to get laid," Ginny scoffed.

"I guess. I should have been more careful, and I should definitely not have drunk as much."

"It would have been pretty difficult for you considering how she was practically shoving the drinks down your throat."

"Really? Wait a sec! What were you doing in that pub? You're underage!" Fred stood up quickly but the room started spinning so he sat back

"As if that stopped you from going to bars when you were my age," Ginny accused. Fred started to say something but was cut off by Ginny. "After you had entered she started ordering drinks, mostly for you, and then you guys danced. It was obvious she wanted more but you kept her at a pretty good distance, for a while at least. After some time you could see how the drinks got to you, you could barely stand up straight. She said something about taking you to her flat. That's when I stepped in. I brought you back here through the Floo and then Ron helped me get you up one flight of stairs. You have gained some weight by the way." Fred opened his mouth to protest but Ginny continued. "As soon as we had gotten you upstairs you started throwing up, you owe me big time for having to clean that up. Your clothes got all messy, they're cleaning themselves now. Oh, and we left your socks on because your feet were smelly enough anyway."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "This all explains a lot," he said thinking about how he woke up nearly naked in his sister's bed with no memory of the previous night, "however, it doesn't explain what you were doing at that pub."

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask, I won't tell you anyway. And neither will you!" she added with a finger pointing at Ron who just entered the kitchen. "I'll be off now, see you later," she said and walked out of the door.

"Good morning," Ron greeted Fred after Ginny had left. "Did you have a good time last night?" he asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Really funny," Fred commented sarcastically. Ginny must have told Ron everything she had seen. "Where's Ginny going?"

"I'm not telling you," Ron scoffed. "Why don't you tell me what you were doing out with a stranger the day after your girlfriend leaves town?"

"Does everybody know about that?! I've only talked to George about it!"

Ron shrugged, "News travel fast in this family."

"Apparently, except news about Ginny. Where is she going and why was she in a pub last night?"

"Again, I'm not telling you."

Fred thought for a second while giving Ron a challenging look as if he could make him tell through telepathy.

"I'll give a discount at the joke shop," he finally said.

"No thanks."

"I'll give you tips on how to get a girlfriend."

"I already have one."

"I'll give you tips on how to _keep _a girlfriend."

"No thanks, I'll work it out on my own."

Fred thought for a long time and then finally thought of something. "I'll buy you a new broom!"

"Ginny's meeting Dean Thomas, he was the guy she was with last night in the pub. She's pissed at you for ruining her date by the way."

"Whatever. Dean Thomas you say? I thought she dated Micheal Corner."

"She did but they broke up after Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup."

"Interesting, interesting," Fred said deep in thought.

In his head he was making thousands of plans on how to bother his sister and her boyfriend this summer. This might be a fun summer despite Angelina being miles away.


End file.
